Fallen Hero
by buffysummers123
Summary: This takes place after Normal Again (BTVS: Season 6) and Faith re-joins the Scooby Gang. Buffy feels pressured, snaps, and hears voices in her head telling her to kill everyone.
1. Have Faith

Chapter One

Faith woke up surrounded by her. Her essence. She slowly turned to the right and found Buffy lying there. Faith took a deep sniff and smelled Buffy. She smelled like home. Like… innocence.

The 21 year old slayers had known each other since Faith first came to Sunnydale. Things were okay… until it was always "Buffy this, Buffy that," Like she was little miss perfect. Things spun out of control. And just a couple of days ago, Faith was re-welcomed into the Scooby Gang.

Just a couple days ago, Faith fell in love with Buffy Summers.

When Faith came back, it was like she saw Buffy in a completely different perspective. Faith pushed off of the bed and hopped into her jeans, shirt, and leather jacket. She quietly pitter-pattered downstairs into the twilight air.

Faith walked towards the Graveyard. She gripped a stake in her hand, ready for anything. She began to wonder about Buffy and what they were. What she meant to Buffy.

A low growl sounded from behind her. Faith whirled around… but she was too late. She heard the tell-tale sound of a vamp being dusted, and saw her standing there.

Buffy pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Late-night slaying, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. You?" Faith replied.

Buffy nodded her head and locked eyes with Faith. Faith's palms began to sweat, and her legs were like jelly. "B… I was wondering… About us," Faith said.

"We're super-gals. The chosen ones."

"I know. But what if we're more than just friends?"

"Are you talking about a creepy and weird psychic bond between two slayers?"

"N-no. I'm talking about us being… together."

Buffy turned away from Faith. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"I…"

"After _everything_ I've been through, you are seriously asking if I'm in love with you."

"Hey, B, I don't think that's fair. I have been treated like crap, and when I'm finally honest, you shoot me down. I'm in love with you, Buffy."

"I'm not."

"Go to hell."

Buffy began walking back to the house. The house where her mother died. The house where she discovered her sister was not real, just a ball of energy waiting to explode. The house where she had somehow missed when she was dead. Buffy felt like this was torture. "I'm already there."


	2. Going Through the Motions

Chapter Two

Three days had passed since Faith told Buffy she loved her. Faith stood outside Buffy's bedroom, racking her brain for something to do, something to say. Nothing came.

Faith gripped the knob, and the door swung open. She saw Buffy sitting on the bed, curled up into a ball. Faith walked over, and pulled her chin up so they were face to face.

Faith leaned in and pressed her lips against Buffy's forehead. Buffy looked at her, and started softly wailing. Faith stood by the bed. "Leave!" Buffy screamed. Faith spun on her heel and ran out the door. She slammed it shut and slid down, curling up and rocking herself back and forth. Sharp, salty tears began to sting in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away and ran out the door.

Dawn was very frustrated by all the freakin' doors slamming. Was her sister having another stress attack? God, what a little drama queen. Dawn stomped up the stairs. Dawn was going to slam doors, too. And Buffy couldn't stop her.

After about five minutes of sitting on the bed and wondering if she should slam her bedroom door, Dawn walked out and cautiously approached the door that led to Buffy's room.

"Buffy?" Dawn croaked.

On the other side, Buffy was softly wailing. All the voices in her head came back again. At first they were quiet whispers. And then they started getting louder and louder, screaming that they were hungry.

The voices inside of her head were hungry for blood.

She always wanted to know what it would feel like. To have your soul darkened and drenched by blood of innocents. But these voices wanted her to feel the thrill of the kill. And when she heard Dawn, she snapped. Her slayer instincts booted into high gear. Everything unholy must be removed from the Earth. It was Buffy's duty.

And the only holy thing was a slayer. And right there, it started. When she decided Dawn would be her first kill.


	3. The Monster in Me

Chapter Three

The floor creaked and squeaked as Dawn slowly approached the bed in which Buffy was lying in. Buffy gripped the stake that she always had with her tighter.

Dawn reached over. "Hey, are you…" Dawn began.

Buffy lashed out with a feral scream and slashed Dawn's arm. She howled in pain and fell to the ground. Dawn began to sob. Buffy stabbed the stake into her stomach. Blood quickly spread and began staining Dawn's shirt, the carpet, and Buffy's clothes.

Buffy stared into her sister's eyes, and she saw pain. Not just because she was just brutally stabbed. Because last year, Buffy risked her life for her. And now, Buffy was doing anything to kill her.

Buffy slipped out from under Dawn and left her in the carpet. She pulled out the bloody stake. And she didn't bother to clean it.

Buffy walked into the Magic Box. Xander raised his eyes. "Anya and Tara left town. They were going to buy some foreign magic supplies," He said.

Buffy nodded and walked into the training room. "Willow's sleeping in."

"Looks like it's just you and me," Buffy said.

"Yep, just you and me," Xander said, following her into the secluded room in the magic shop.

Buffy closed the door behind them. She walked up to a glass case and pulled out a long sword. She positioned herself, holding the sword with two hands. Xander flinched. "Hey, Buff. Watcha doin' with that?"

Buffy started to sprint across the room. She jumped into the air and flipped forwards. When she landed, she knocked Xander down. And he was impaled on the sword. Buffy yanked it out of him, and kicked him across the room, leaving a trail of blood.

Buffy stepped into the bathroom and switched on the sink. The water poured down, and Buffy took a towel and ran it along the blade, cleaning it. She stared at the blood swirling down into the sink, and she shut it off. She looked at the blood on her hands. She dropped the sword, and it clattered loudly onto the tiled floor.

She curiously stuck her tong out and licked blood off of one finger. She started to cry, and then began to scrub her hands. And no matter how hard she scrubbed, the blood wouldn't disappear.

Buffy stepped into her house. She heard the floor creak, and soft wails. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Willow was kneeling beside Dawn's dead, bloody body, eyes filled with tears. "What did you do?" She demanded, teeth gritted.

"The-voices told me to kill you. You need to die, Willow. You _need_ to."

Willow stood up. "You are a monster."

Buffy ran at Willow. The stake coated in Dawn's blood was in her hand. She shoved Willow down. Willow used a burst of energy, and Buffy went sailing through the air, crashing through the door and tumbling down the stairs.

Willow walked down the steps, ready for anything. She turned, but found nothing. Buffy had disappeared. Willow walked down the hallway, and faced the door leading to the basement.

Willow's stomach heaved as she remembered when Buffy had captured them all and tried to kill them. The Scoobies were all past it. But there was something off about her ever since they resurrected her.

All of a sudden, a hand wrapped around Willow's mouth and nostrils, as she crumpled to the ground and felt the stake stab into her back.

Buffy stepped onto the train, hiding the sword in her oversized coat. She settled down into a seat and waited. Buffy was trying to escape from Sunnydale. And that afternoon, the voices in her head were quenched with the thirst for blood.

That afternoon, every soul on that train died.

Buffy shakily stepped off of the train, wondering how much time had passed. After the murders, the blood, she had sat in the driver's seat, wondering what she was going to do next.

She stepped into the Twilight and saw her. Faith.


	4. Grave

Chapter Four

Buffy let out a battle cry. The slayers clashed. Buffy came at Faith strong and solid, slashing her sword every which way. Faith gritted her teeth in focus. And for the first time ever, the two slayers fought in silence.

It could have been seconds, it could have been hours. But the girls' energy began to ebb. And Buffy let down her guard. Faith drove her heavy boot into the center of Buffy's stomach, pushing her to the other side of the train graveyard. Buffy dropped her sword. In between the two girls, on separate sides of the subway repair station, the sword stayed still. Buffy started sprinting towards it. Faith flinched, but didn't move after.

Buffy came at Faith. The 'innocent' slayer swung right at Faith's chest. It brushed the raven-haired slayer's stomach. A shallow wound. Faith gripped something. Buffy tried to look at it. Faith pulled out a stake.

Faith slashed Buffy, from her right temple all the way down to her waist. Deep. She dug out her stake and looked Buffy in the eye.

The two girls were supposed to be joined, to work as a force together. The two slayers. "You know, B, I could never kill you. The vamps gladly would," Faith said.

She stood and brushed off her dark wash jeans, looking down at the pathetic, bleeding lump of a slayer once called the hero Buffy. Faith spun on the heel of her boot and began to walk into the moonlight, back towards town. "Faith…" A weak voice called out.

Faith felt like she couldn't turn around. She couldn't bear to think that she had just killed Buffy Summers. "Faith… Listen to me," Buffy said.

Faith slowly turned back to Buffy. "I don't understand," She said, "I'm supposed to be the Slayer. The protector of humans. But then I started murdering them. What does that make me?" Buffy said. A tear began to fall from Faith's eye.

"I just want my mommy, Faith. I want to go home," She said, "I can feel her. Mommy's near. Mommy's coming," Buffy repeated.

"I want to be free," She said.

Faith opened her mouth, "The hardest thing in this world…"

"Is to live in it."

Buffy's eyes went dead.

Faith knelt down beside Buffy and pressed her lips to her forehead. She felt full of rage, at Buffy. For making her feel this way, and then having to kill her after. Faith screamed. So much had gone wrong in her life. She needed a way out. She slowly stood and looked back to Sunnydale.

And she reluctantly began down the road.

Faith walked into the magic box. At the table sat Giles, Tara, Anya, Spike, and Angel. Anya's eyes were filled with tears, and she was buried in Tara's shoulder.

Anya was the one to find Xander's body. Hours after, she sat beside him, stroking his hair, absently asking "Why? Why?"

And Tara didn't know that Willow was dead.

"Buffy's dead." Faith announced, "She killed Xander, Dawn, and Willow. And a whole trainload of people."

Tara's eyes widened. She crumpled to the ground in a ball and started sobbing. Anya ran to her.

Angel looked at Faith. He was trying to remain calm, but she saw behind his eyes the fear and sadness of Buffy's death.

Spike ran to Faith and pinned her against the wall. He squinted into her eyes, and she struggled against his grip. She saw a tear begin to form in his eye. He quickly wiped it away and ran outside.

Giles walked towards Faith. He patted her on the back. "Can we talk in the training room?" Faith asked. He nodded, his face blank and expressionless. He looked at Angel, then jerked his head towards the training room.

He nodded.

Giles closed the door behind them. "What happened out there?" Angel asked. Faith shakily began.

Then, Faith Lehane realised that she would have to tell Angel and Giles that she murdered Buffy. The two men who Buffy loved most. The two men that loved Buffy most. When she told them how Buffy died, Giles remained expressionless.

Angel swallowed. Hard. And then he said "I have to go," And walked out the door.

"Giles," Faith said. She began to sob, "What did I do wrong?"

Giles enveloped Faith in a warm hug. "Nothing," He said, "And that's what's important."


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Faith, Giles, Anya, Tara, Angel, and Spike stood in the empty graveyard. There were four freshly dug graves.

Dawn Summers

Loved by all

She was kidnapped a lot.

Alexander Harris

The class clown

Even in death, he's still our bright and shining star.

Willow Rosenberg

A kind and caring soul

A powerful woman from the start.

Buffy Anne Summers

The grave only had her name. She was indescribable. She was pure, yet wicked. She was a saviour, yet a destroyer. She bathed in light and in blood. She was a slayer.

But beyond the killing demons and vampires, what was a slayer? Was there a purpose? Was there another girl entirely? What would Buffy be if she wasn't a slayer? Faith answered the question in her mind. Buffy's destiny was to be a slayer. Nothing more. But sometimes, Faith wondered what could've been if she wasn't a slayer.

But the biggest question is: Can a slayer ever be innocent? Sure, they were holy. They killed evil. It was their destiny. But there was always something dark and twisted inside a slayer. Like she would always die alone. Buffy had. And all the slayers before that.

As Faith considered her future, everyone grieved. The twilight bathed the six figures. And they thought of this as a new beginning. It was like coming home after a lifelong journey. Being blind your whole life, and then suddenly having this veil of darkness lifted from your eyes.

And finally, they all felt at peace.

Angel had decided to come back to Sunnydale and work as a part of the Scooby Gang. Spike didn't like it, but with rivalries past, they finally fell into place.

Anya had decided to pay more and more attention to money and the store, and Giles promoted her to the owner of the shop. Eventually became very successful and got a big job in NYC.

Tara had decided to move on from Willow and go tour the world on a journey for finding herself and improving her magics.

One day, a prophet came to the Magic Box, now taken back by Giles, and told Faith, Angel, Spike, and Giles that the First were coming for them. This caused Faith to worry, but Giles rallied the potentials and the Watchers council. They were reunited at last.

Spike couldn't move on from Buffy, but he still decided to become an official member of the Scooby Gang.

And Faith had met another girl amongst the potentials: Her fellow slayer. With the help of the potentials and the two slayers, the girls won the fight against the First, an ancient evil.

Eventually, the potentials and the other slayer dispersed from Sunnydale, to take business elsewhere. Spike, Angel, Giles, and Faith continue to this day to work against the forces of darkness that threaten Sunnydale.


End file.
